Trio
by PokeshipHeart
Summary: Set during the two special SM episodes, two distinct perspectives.


First Pokeshipping Fanfiction- **Trio**

As she slid down the door of her bedroom and closed her eyes, Misty could only gather the million emotions swirling around her head. These last couple of days has truly been remarkable.

One could only imagine how surprised Misty was when Prof Oak gave her a call to pick up Ash and his latest crew of traveling partners from Viridian airport. Senior Oak, who had been busy in research and in course of that had Tracey out of station in the Orange Islands, asked her for this favor at the very last moment. Misty hesitated at first, concerning it had been two whole years since they saw each other in person, excluding occasional phone calls and holiday cards, was no sure in herself whether it would be like old times or distance had taken its toll. Fortunately, Mrs. Ketchum was at Oak's quarters at the time. Her constant insistence made Misty think otherwise. The older woman was like a second mother to her and her affections was something she couldn't possibly refuse. Her cooking classes were very much appreciated back when she was at Ash's home. Home, Delia gave the word most affectionate attributes. Mrs. Ketchum, bless her heart, was one of the few people who thought she would be able to pull off the art of culinary skills. Misty had been handling her Gym for four years now, and all by herself raised it to higher level. Proud of her Pokemons, she too came just as ferocious to trainers. And now with Mega Evolution in her possession, Misty's Gym became the last place for smug trainers to make a stop at. Nonetheless, she honed her skills and was considered intimidating rival to the Elites of her region. Her sisters seldom visited, having their own jobs to deal with, which was primarily modeling. Misty became more beautiful as days progressed, confident in herself and finest sensational sister of Cerulean. She liked to think of herself self-sufficient, which was a fact. Seeing Delia chattering to herself over the screen, she was reminded of a certain raven-haired trainer from Pallet whom she would love to show how much progress she has made, not to show off but to prove a stable establishment as a Gym can also make one powerful and all in the good ways. And suffice to say, she missed her Pikapal. So stopping Mrs Ketchum in her tracks, she nodded in affirmation.

It was sure a surprise to see that Brock had also joined in. The doctor-to-be was in his hometown for the time being, enjoying break from Vermillion medical school. Brock said it wasn't that much of a hassel to meet his best friends, although Misty thought Brock let out a lot less than what met the eye. Misty cycled to Ketchum residence first, greeted by Mrs. Ketchum with a mama bear hug and the worried tone that she needed breaks often. Misty blushed profoundly when she declared only if her son would stop being stubborn and asked her out; she wanted grandbabies after all. The kitchen Misty stepped on was radiantly warm, positively welcoming and at the moment, she fully took in Delia with all her caresses and worries.

Brock arrived soon afterwards and with Mrs. Ketchum in tow, they headed to Oak's laboratory. They were further informed that Prof Oak's cousin and another Alolan professor would be coming, so expect a big company. Mrs. Ketchum became lively with joy after learning about so many people she had to cook for. A gathering once in a while, Delia always looked forward to that. They needed to leave early the morning after, so after brief good-byes returned with Mrs. Ketchum. Delia prepared her famous stew which, following her words, was "only the tip of the iceberg. Let the company come around, they'll be staying one day more." They laughed to that and Brock remarked that it wasn't easy to keep her son in one place. Misty thought she could relate to that, with a bittersweet smile.

That night, Mrs. Ketchum made arrangements to let Brock sleep in the guest room and Misty to occupy Ash's room. Misty was hesitant at first, until Mrs. Ketchum practically shoved her inside. She heard a distant chuckle from Brock and made a mental note to herself to pull his ear extra hard the next time he declares his unconditional love to a girl. When Misty turned around, she felt a blow of nostalgia from watching the bunk bed, a Snorlax bag, Orange league championship trophy and a spare pair of underwear around the corner, to which she laughed despite herself. The last time she was here, slept in actually, was when they were about to head off to Johto. She had Togepi back then, whom she still adored perhaps more than her life. Their group of five was always precious to her. And when she spotted a couple of photographs of herself, Togepi, Pikachu, Ash, Brock and Tracey and one with all of their Pokemon out together, one little tear couldn't help but drop. She caressed the picture for a moment and tried to calm her nerves. And most ridiculously, she snapped out when a stupid alarm clock buzzed showing seven o'clock remainder. That thing had been there for a while judging from the dust. Misty thought to herself if that was the very alarm set before his first day of journey, knowing Ash he probably had set it on PM. She didn't even want to think of any possibility where they couldn't meet. So she placed it in a place where Ash had to literally crawl down from his bed to turn it off. At least he wouldn't throw it like last time, heaven knows that kid was obsessed with Pokemon. Misty took a seat in the nearby chair, having a good survey of the dainty room, despite not in use for months now. She hoped she could sleep that night, the anticipation eating her up bit by bit. The same feeling she remembered having the night before her match in Whirl Cup, and how comforting it was talking to Ash back then. When Misty tucked herself inside the comforter, the smell of wood and road and something unmistakably familiar ambushed her all at once. She liked motionless for a few breathtaking moments and gradually settled down with her heartbeat. As time flew by, the soothing feeling lulled Misty to sleep.

AN: and cut! Just FYi, it'll be a trio of chapters, and possibly an epilogue. Review are much appreciated. Till next time :)


End file.
